SasoDei Waited Too Long Yaoi Warning!
by HikariFreakazoid
Summary: Sasori loves Deidara but doesnt want to show it. What happens when Sasori sees Deidara shirtless, and finally lets his emotions take control? *Yaoi*


****WARNING** **

**This is a warning to anyone who is reading, if you do not like yaoi, then please leave now before you are scared for life, there are reasons why this is Rated M, for language and erotic scenes. **

**You're still here? Well, enjoy this hot smex with Sasori and Deidara, my fav yaoi :3 well, Enjoy! ~HikariFreakazoid~**

SasoDei One-Shot

Waited Too Long.

Deidara sat in his shared room, thinking about a certain red-headed partner. It is true. Deidara loved his partner deeply, but he knew the red-headed puppet would never love him. The blonde sighed and fell back onto his bed.

'Danna would never love me, he's so emotionless.' The bomber thought before drifting into a deep sleep, filled with images of hid Danna.

Unknown by the blonde, his puppet master partner loved him as well, though didn't want to show or share it, being feared he might be rejected or hated. Sasori walked into their shared room, returning from hid workshop. He looked towards his partners bed and stared in awe. Deidara lay on his back, shirtless showing his toned body for the world to see. His golden locks surrounded his sleeping head in a king like crown. Sasori tried to break away from his trance, shaking away the perverted fantasies flowing through his head. But he couldn't when the blonde beauty moaned his name and moved around.

'Dei is dreaming of me?...does this mean he feels the same as I do?' the redhead thought as he slowly approached the sleeping form of art.

Deidara Kept asleep in his dream world, dreaming of Sasori touching him, teasing him, taking him. He suddenly awoke from his fantasy when he felt soft lips against his own. He looked yp and gasped, Sasori was there propped up above him kissing him.

Sasori took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Deidara's moist cavern, licking every little space he could. Deidara moaned against his Danna's mouth, loving the feeling og the artists tongue rubbing against his own. Sasori moved his tongue around Deidara's sweet tasting mouth, quickly pulling away and looking down at the flushed panting blonde beneath him.

"Danna~…Why did you stop?"

"Easy Dei-kun, I want to savour your cute features before I ravish them"

"Wh-Wha- Ah!"

Before Deidara could finish Sasori had leaned down and kissed along the sensitive skin of his neck and began to suck and nip at his neck. Leaving a purple and red mark. The blonde moaned more the feeling in his neck being so pleasurable.

"Danna~ Ah….M-More~"

With that simple bed Sasori felt his pants tighten. The moaning, pleading blonde was too much for his horny body. Giving him what he wanted the red head kissed down his collar bone, nipping at places leaving more marks on his uke's body. Sasori reached the blondes rose bud nipples, licking around the blonde artists left nipple, making the said artist moan and plead for more.

"Danna~ no fair! Im half naked and you're still fully clothed!"

"Well then Dei, Why don't you sort out this problem?"

Deidara blushed and reached his hands down to the hem of his Danna's shirt, slipping his hands under the fabric and lifting it up and off his body. Throwing the clothing off somewhere into the room. Deidara stopped and looked at Sasori's revealed body. Running his hands down the smooth textured wood of Sasori's chest, letting his mouth palm lick in some places.

"Heh, Like what you see, Brat?"

"Yeah, I do Danna~"

Sasori smirked and leaned down, capturing the blondes pink lips in another deep passionate kiss. Deidara kissed back filled just as much passion and lust, lifting his and grinding against Sasori's clothed erection, only to break the kiss and moan out in pleasure. Sasori's smirk widened evilly as he slowly lowered his down to his brats throbbing member, and slowly ran his tongue up the blondes shaft, circling the tip. Deidara moaned and arched his back, looking at the red-headed seme with lust filled eyes. Sasori just chuckled at the sight and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The red-head slowly began to take in the rest of Deidara's shaft, running his tongue under the base while the blonde moaned louder and thrusted his hips up to make his Danna take more of him. Sasori only did what the blonde asked and deep throated the aching organ. Bobbing his head, he slowly began to pick up speed, sucking and licking Deidara faster. The blonde moaned louder, thrusting his hips into the red-heads mouth. Coming close to his release.

"D-Danna…I'm c-close~!"

"Cum in my mouth Dei, I know you want to"

Sasori said in reply, sending vibrations along Deidara's length, pushing the blonde over the edge. With a final suck, Deidara released his seed into Sasori's mouth, giving a breathy moan while doing so. Sasori let go of Deidara's member with a 'pop' and smirked at the blushing blonde.

"heh, like that DeiDei~?"

"U-Un….Danna~"

Sasori sat and leaned down to kiss his blonde firmly, pushing his tongue through the blondes lips, making him taste his own seed. Deidara moaned, but was muffled by the kiss, and arched his back up into Sasori.

"Danna~! Stop the tease ~ J-Just Fuck me a-already!"

"Someone's eager…heheh"

Deidara nodded and closed his eyes, keeping a bright blush on his cheeks. Sasori smirked and held three fingers infront of Dei's plump lips-

"Suck, I don't want to hurt you~"

Deidara blushed even brighter and took the digits into his mouth, covering each one with his saliva. With Sasori'd free hand, Sasori started to undo his pants, releasing his own twitching erection. When Sasori thought his fingers were lubed enough, he pulls his fingers out from Deidara's mouth and trailed them down Deidara's bare chest. Trailing further down and soon reaching the blondes enterance.

"Relax or else this will hurt more"

Deidara nodded and slowly began to relax, while Sasori only smirked a lusty smile and slowly probed one finger into Deidara's ass. The blond squirmed at the feeling of the intrusion. Sasori moved his finger about before slowly pulling and pressing back inside him.

"Ah…Danna~.."

Sasori smirked wider as the blond moaned, and sneakily slipped in the second finger, causing Deidara to yelp and moan in pain and pleasure/ Sasori soon started to speed up his movement, scissoring and stretching the moaning blond beneath him. Deidara suddenly moaned louder, bucking his hips against Sasori's fingers. Quickly, Sasori pulled out his fingers, earning a pleading whine from Deidara.

"Don't worry Dei~ Something better is coming~"

"What do you me- Ah Danna!"

Sasori chuckles quietly, keeping the tip of his member circling the pink hole of Deidara's enterance. With one quick thrust he fully sheathed himself inside Deidara, groaning in pleasure of the tight heat.

"Ah! Danna! It Hurts!"

"Shh..It'll get better, I promise.."

Deidara only nodded and closed his eyes to stop the tears of pain. Seeing Deidara's pain, Sasori leaned down and pressed his lips against the blondes in a weak effort to distract him. Slowly Sasori began to pull out and then thrust back in, earning a loud moan of pleasure and pain from the uke. Seeing this reaction Sasori repeated his actions and slowly began to form a rhythm.

"Anf…Danna~ Harder!"

Sasori smirked and complied to the blondes demands. Slamming harder into the tight heat of Deidara's ass.

"Ah! Danna~ T-There…Hit there again~"

Sasori sped up his thrusts, slamming into Deidara's prostate every time, fast and hard. Deidara moaned in pure estacy and his prostate was abused by his Danna. The blonde moaned and trailed his hands down his body, towards his neglected member. And slowly he began to play with himself, teasting the tip and giving hard rubs in time with Sasori's thrusts. The sight before the red-head nearly made him cum on the spot, seeing the blonde toy with himself was such an erotic sight. Deidara soon picked up his ministrations, moaning in pure pleasure as he toyed with himself and with his Danna slamming into him, he soon felt his release coming. He moved his hands faster, letting his mouth palms do extra teasing around the tip, and with another thrust Deidara came onto his and Sasori's chests. Sasori groaned loudly as the walls of the blondes ass tighten considerably, clamping down onto his throbbing member. With a final thrust Sasori also released deep inside him uke. Both panting for breath and covered in a thin layer of sweat, Sasori gathered enough strength to pull out of Deidara and pulls him close to his chest.

"I've waited too long to do that Dei…"

"mm…I love you Danna~"

"I love you too Brat.."

Slowly and silently the two new lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hey! HikariFreakazoid here! Hope you liked my first one-shot yaoi! I had so much fun writing this I nearly gave myself a nose bleed! Please rate, comment and like or whatever it is here! Also, you can Private message me if you have any ideas for a yaoi, yuri or hentai one-shot/story and I might take your ideas, if that's ok? Heh anyway, hopefully ill be able to get a little story about myself and my OCs. Well, thank you for reading I really hope you enjoyed it! Love you loads! 3 **


End file.
